denver_mirrorfandomcom-20200214-history
Blake Carrington
"I swear to you that after tomorrow if I'm freed, I'll be different. "If I'm freed." My God." -Blake Carrington As Dynasty begins on January 12, 1981, powerful oil tycoon Blake Carrington (John Forsythe) is about to marry the younger Krystle Jennings Carrington (Linda Evans), his former secretary. Biography The role was portrayed by the late John Forsythe from the first episode of the series in 1981 until the finale in 1989. Forsythe returned for the 1991 miniseries Dynasty: The Reunion. Forsythe is the only actor to appear in every episode of the series. Patriarch of the Carrington family, self-made CEO of monolithic Denver-Carrington, and the principal character of the series, oil tycoon Blake Carrington is initially a ruthless man in both business and family matters. The character soon softens into a more benevolent patriarchal figure due to the influence of actor Forsythe. Blake Carrington is a successful businessman, the head of the oil company "Denver Carrington". He is the son of Tom and Ellen Carrington. Adam, Fallon, Steven & Amanda are his children from his first marriage with Alexis Morrell, while Krystina is his daughter and of his new wife's, Krystle Grant. Hard working, Blake built, with own his hands, a powerful oil empire and on his way to the top he was often ruthless which resulted in many competitors and enemies. His first marriage to Alexis was a mixture of lust and greed. It ended when he caught his unfaithful wife in bed with the architect of the estate, Roger Grimes. Blake banished Alexis from Denver and continued raising his children and building his empire on his own. He fell in love with his secretary Krystle and married her. The troubles in the paradise are caused when people close to Blake reject the new Mrs. Carrington. Her relationship with Blake's business associate, Matthew Blaisdel, makes the situation even worse. Blake has terrible financial problems in the Middle East but his wisdom and experience help him solve them, and the love he feels for Krystle, wins her back. After the unintentional murder of Steven's lover Ted Dinard, Blake's former wife Alexis comes back to Denver as the witness of the prosecution and it's the beginning of intrigues and conflicts that shook up the entire Carrington dynasty. From then on, Alexis would do anything to either destroy Blake or take him away from Krystle. She failed at both, and decided to marry her old flame Cecil Colby. The next danger is psychiatrist Nick Toscanni who blames Blake for his brother's death and wants revenge. Nick wants both Blake's wife and his daughter in his bed and, while Krystle manages to reject him, Fallon endangers her marriage to Jeff Colby by having an affair with Nick. The other treat comes from Blake's alleged friend, his business rival, Cecil Colby, who tries to ruin "Denver Carrington" and puts a hit on Blake's life, posing as mysterious Logan Rhinewood. Blake and Nick have a final confrontation at the Rocky Mountains. After the fight, Blake falls from a horse and gets badly injured. Krystle saves her husbands life. Upon their return to Denver, they face the kidnapping of LB, Fallon and Jeff''s son, organized by Nick. Blake and Alexis make a TV appearance, pleading for the kidnapers to bring LB home. They also admit that they lost, many years ago in the same way, their new-born son. LB comes back to the family home, followed by the arrival of Blake and Alexis's long lost son, Adam. Adam is a young man burdened with his past and with the great animosity towards his newfound family, especially Jeff and Steven. The situation gets especially white-hot when Alexis becomes Blake's biggest business rival, taking over the legacy her husband Cecil Colby left her on his dying bed, the "ColbyCo Oil" company. It is the beginning of the never ending struggle between two oil giants but also the on going fight in the love triangle between Blake, Alexis and Krystle. Blake puts all his powers in the search for his younger son Steven, who was found missing in the oil rig explosion in the Middle East. His efforts prove to be successful. Alexis causes problems for Blake. She tries taking over "Denver Carrington" on several occasions and even brings Mark Jennings to town, Krystle's ex husband. It appears that Blake's marriage to Krystle isn't valid because her divorce from Mark wasn't legal. But neither Alexis, nor affairs between Blake and Lady Ashley, Krystle and Daniel Reece, will keep Blake and Krystle apart. Discovery Amanda is his daughter, and the close relationship he forms with his half sister Dominique, make Blake even happier because his family is united. After troubles in her marriage with Dex, Alexis tries to seduce Blake but he rejects her. Full of anger, she takes his house and financially destroys Blake. She is assisted by Blake's younger brother Ben who comes back to Denver to have his revenge over Blake, blaming him for their parents turning their back on him. Still, Blake manages to win over his company and keeps his family together. Blake decides to run for governor of Colorado but loses the election because of Alexis's intrigues and problems caused by Sean Raun, Alexis's new husband. Sean is the son of Blake's butler Joseph who holds Blake and Alexis responsible for his father's death and for Sean's sister Kirby getting away from town. Blake suffers after Krystle has a brain tumor surgery and slips into a coma. He finds the true support and friendship he finds in Jason Colby's ex wife, Sable, who comes to Denver and helps Blake in his fight with Alexis. But ghosts of the past bring their head. A body of Roger Grimmes, Blake's estate manager and Alexis's lover, surfaces at the Carrington grounds. The traces led to a hidden Nazi collection that is hidden in the area in which Roger was discovered. Blake's, Jason's and Dex's fathers were involved. After crooked chief of the police, Handler, working with Roger's son, Dennis, causes shooting at the Carrington mansion, Blake is shot but spends three long years in jail for killing Handler. Mr. Carrington clears his name and reunites his family despite "The Consortium", who's CEO is Jeremy Van Dorn, who attempts to take company and estate from Blake. Krystle recovers after the surgery, Steven is back in the family and makes piece with Sammy Jo, his ex wife. Fallon and Jeff are back together, Adam and Kirby are engaged, and even Alexis softened towards the Carringtons. Blake is again on top. Over the course of time, Blake does everything to keep his family together, becomes more sensitive, humane and wins all his battles with his loyal wife Krystle and children by his side. Relationships Notes Image Gallery Category:Character Category:Dynasty Category:Carrington Family